undertale_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mettaton (ScatterTale)
'''Mettaton '''is a robot with a SOUL, and the creation of Professor Sans. Initially poised as a malfunctioning robot turned human butchering device, it was later discovered that Mettaton was actually always a human butchering device, obsessed with becoming a serial killer on the Surface. Mettaton is the sole villain of the Underground (Save the Eighth Human). Mettaton is the equivilent of UNDERTALE's Mettaton, in the Alternate Universe of ScatterTale. Profile Appearance Initial Form: Mettaton originally appears as a gray, largely rectangular box with a grid of lights in their center which appear to have the overall appearance of a smiling face with red eyes and mouth. They have four dials along the bottom of their body, and from the bottom, they have a single leg which ends in a wheel, which also has a smiling red face printed on it. They have two arms ending in gloved hands, one of which holds a red-bladed knife. In this form, Mettaton's appearance is near-identical to that of the original Mettaton from UNDERTALE. EX-P (Original) After their transformation in the Neutral or True Pacifist routes, Mettaton becomes a humanoid robot that they built for themself after Professor Sans refused to build it for them. This form has plain white skin, featureless rectangular eyes, a constant smile, blushing pink cheeks, and unkempt black hair that covers their right eye. A white stripe passes over their torso above a nondescript white box that houses their secretly human SOUL. Two curved shoulder guards cover their shoulders, which are long, humanoid looking, and end in gloved and possibly clawed hands. Their most notable features are their two legs, which are actually giant knives, complete with handles over their thighs. EX-P (Redux) This alternate version of the EX-P form bosts a completely different design, this one appearing much more similar to UNDERTALE's Chara. This form has a similar pale face, this time childlike and more rounded. Their hair is longer and less rough and unkempt, and their signature blush is now nothing more than black paint, covered in lines falling from their left eye. On their neck, they wear what appears to be a necklace or locket in the shape of a red heart. This locket is revealed to hold their human SOUL. Their arms seem to be locked into place, and while they appear segmented and mobile, they never move. Their hands are gloved and lack fingers, while their "striped shirt" is really their metalic chassis, with a vent near the gut and what appears to be a dial in the center of their chest. The only thing identical to the original version of the EX-P body is the legs, still bright red legs with handles over the body's thighs. LOVE The Mettaton LOVE body seems to show off Mettaton's true love for knives more than any other, boasting knives for legs, wings, shoulder-pieces, and even holds one. Their face is now split into two pieces, one of which is similar to the original, with a creepy smile and pale skin, a rectangulal black eye staring forward, with black lines for decals below the eye. Their hair is now spiky and sticks out sharply to the right, revealing the right side of their face, which is completely black, with a red rectangular eye that appears larger than the other. Their torso is made up by a large oval with a massive upside-down white heart in its center, in the design of a monster SOUL. Below that is a small rectangular portion housing a more realistic-looking monster SOUL, identical to those that appear elsewhere in the game. Their lower legs are two scarlet knives, above that being their thighs, connected to their body by two hinges. Their arms project starkly outward, behind which are two massive knife-shaped wings. One hand seems to telikinetically hold another, completely unneccecary knife. Personality Mettaton, as it first appears, is a sadistic killer that seems to have no interest in life but tourturing the Eighth Human. But once the final encounter with them is reached, all this is turned on its head as it is revealed that all of Mettaton's actions were at the behest of Professor Sans, who was trying to inject himself into your adventure, and that Mettaton's true personality was a cheerful, playful, and still sadistic serial killer who hates humanity with a passion.